Stolen Innocence IV: The Prequel
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Get inside the head of a young boy who only wants to be loved, but instead is abused to the point of being every parents worst nightmare... One of the saddest, most twisted stories you will ever read...
1. The Prelude Of My Life

Chapter One: The Prelude Of My Life

Hey you, I'm almost 11 and it's pretty exciting. You may think that I'm just a normal boy. Well, you are wrong...

My mom is a prostitute. And sometimes, the strange men she brings home, they hurt me too. I am a mistake anyway, my mom has told me that since I was 4. Maybe younger, hell, I don't even remember.

No one is ever there to play with me... No one wants me, thats what they say.

I don't except a lot out of life, I just want some friends, but I guess that is too much. Actually, you know what I want more than anything?

I want my mom to tell me she loves me. It's something I have never heard.

She tells me to help her and then one day, I will get a huge toy.

At 10 years old, I know more about drugs and sex than the average adult, and its my life.

I have wanted to leave it for years, but mom says we need it to survive, and I do want to live..

I hurt almost all of the time, and I'm cold. We don't have much... mostly just each other. I tell myself thats enough, but deep down, I know it never will be.

My name is Nick, and this is my story...

A/N: I'm hoping you guys enjoy this story. If you have not read the Stolen Innocence series, than this won't really make sense to you, so read it. Please keep reading and review. Thankssssss.


	2. Raw Egg

Chapter Two: Raw Egg

My 11th birthday is in four days.

If I were a normal kid, I would be excited. Getting ready with balloons, and cake, and presents, and maybe a clown... yeah, a clown.

I've never had a birthday party. Not since I was five. That was the last one with my dad.

I always loved my dad, he protected me from mom. He always knew what to say to calm her down, to help me out, and I missed him so much. You see, one day, my dad caught my mom in bed with one of her... men. And he left. He left me there with her and never came back.

I know he did it because he was hurt, and I know he doesn't know what she's putting me through now, so I don't blame him, I love him. And he loves me... I really know that.

So, anyway, my birthday is in four days, and I'm excited, even though no one will even remember.. I am still all jittery about it.

"Nick!!" My mother yelled loudly from the kitchen. We were staying with one of her boyfriends. He was a 22 year old college student. Too young for my mom in my opinion.

I hurried downstairs, and saw a broken egg on the floor.

"This is your fault!" She screamed, pointing to the egg.

"But mom, I wasn't even.."

My mother didn't let me finish, she slapped me across the face.

"Clean it up! NOW!" She yelled, as if I had told her no.

I quickly grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen table and got on my knees. My mother kicked me in the cut and snatched the paper towel from my hands.

"Lick it up." She demanded, kicking me again.

"But mom, it's raw."

"LICK IT UP NICK!" She bellowed.

The egg smelled disgusting. I gagged as my tongue touched the gooy liquid.

"Do it faster!" I heard her scream at me, and I wondered if she was drunk this time...

I held my breath and sucked the raw egg into my mouth, it coated my mouth and I gagged several times before finally swallowing it.

"Your stupid boy." She sneered down at me. "Get the hell out of my sight."

I felt a tear travel down my face as I hurried back up the stairs. I crawled ina closet, and set in the very back corner, hiding behind clothes. Raw egg stung my taste buds and breath. I buried my head in my legs and cried... and cried.

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing. this will be rated M soon.


	3. Author's Note!

A/N: I don't really know if people like the idea of this story and me continuing this series. So what I wanna know is if you guys want me to write the rest of this story? I will if you want me too. But I'm not gonna update anymore if no one is interested in it.


End file.
